Feel Good
by Happy Noodle
Summary: The palace that had been built for her had become a prison.  Haven't written in a while so it may suck. One-shot.


AN: Hey guys, heres a different change in mood from my usually Coraline on crack stories.

I'm not really sure if this is good...I'm scared D: I suck. T.T

This is at an indefinite point in time, I didn't want to have to explain much about what happened, but you get enough to know whats going down.

You could say this is a songfic with Feel Good Inc by Gorillaz, but I really don't like songfics so yeah.

* * *

_City's breaking down on a camel's back,_  
_They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack..._

Coraline sat miserablely in the corner of the room inside the mirror, defeated.

The Other Mother had won. A dirty cheater. The portal to the real world had vanished, disintigrated, it was no more.

Of course, it still must exist, somewhere, Coraline thought brightly. Somewhere...Somewhere I don't know. Her hope dimmed.

Her fate was enevitable. Of course there was no hope now. Her eyes would be replaced with buttons. She wouldn't be able to see anything but what was infront of her, and as she could image, that would only be the Other Mother preparing to devour her life. The only thing stopping the Other Mother from doing the deed currently was her lost energy from moving an entire portal. She would be here soon, though...

How could she have been so stupid to allow herself to stay in a place like this, like a fly in a web?, Coraline thought.

_You won't get under counted, 'cause yer bad and free,_  
_You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style,_  
_A melancholy town where we never smile._

Maybe she shouldn't beat herself up like this. It had been...So..._Nice _here compared to her crappy life back at home, who wouldn't be enticed at the thought of being loved by everyone.

Sure, the prospect of buttons in her eyes wasn't exactly _appealing, _but her life at home was just as painful, but a different kind of pain.

_Now all I wanna hear is the message beep,_  
_My dreams they've got to kiss me, because I don't get sleep, no..._

Someone entering the room made her jolt from her thoughts and look up, she was expecting the Other Mother.

It was button eyed Other Wybie, timidly looking at her.

She sighed in relief. "Hey Wybie..." She greeted in a sad tone, motioning to the spot next to her for him to sit.

He sat down and looked at her, distressed at her situation.

Coraline noticed the look on his face. "Don't worry about me Wybie. I'm sure you've been prepared for this..." She said bitterly.

Other Wybie got an even sadder look on his face. "C...Coraline..." He said quietly.

She looked up, suprised at his suddenly ability to talk. "You...You can talk?"

"...Yes... ...The Other Mother just told me not to..." He admitted, lowering his head.

Coraline's gaze softened. "I'm sorry about all this...Wybie...I'm just..." She sighed. "...Scared."

_Windmill, Windmill for the land,_  
_Turn forever hand in hand,_  
_Take it all in on your stride,_  
_It is sinking, falling down..._

"I'm Sorry..." He turned his button eyes away from her. It _was_ his fault. If only he hadn't been such a pansy and actually told her the truth about this world.

He...He had to make things better again. He thought desperately.

The portal to the real world. He had to find it.

_Where would it be_...?, He thought.

Somewhere that would be passed over easily when searched, somwhere where he had never been...Anywhere outside the house was out of question, the yard around the Other Pink Palace had fallen apart. A place came to his mind, a blurry memory, the oldest he could remember. A dusty room with cobwebs lining the ceiling. He was made there, as he recalled. Coraline didn't know about it, a perfect place to hide a portal.

He shot up quickly, pulling Coraline up with him.

"Wh-" Coraline started as he pulled her through the mirrow, something she couldn't have done without his or another Other Person's help.

He looked around. The house was in ruin, wallpaper was peeling, the floor was unstable.

Now he just had to find the place. The Other Mother wasn't in sight, and the house seemed considerably safe.

"W-Wybie..." Coraline said quietly, fear in her eyes.

"I'm going to help you..." Wybie said. "I have to..."

He darted down the hallway with Coraline following him, and he looked around suspiciously.

Ah. The door under the stairs. Some kind of closet, or bookplace of some sort. He couldn't say. He'd never been to the real world.

He opened the door slowly, went inside, and motioned Coraline in. Inside wasn't a closet, but an entire room.

A sewing room, with windows and a door looking out at...Coraline's eyes widened. It looked like outer space, but the windows were open and she could still breathe.

Other Wybie looked around wildly, looking for anything that resembled a portal. Wait...

He looked at the door and the windows, at the black nothingness. _There..._

That must be the way she sends the dolls to the real world, to spy.

_It must work for people too_...He hoped.

"Coraline...I think that outside the door is a portal. A big one..." He explained, but was interrupted by noises outside the room and they both froze.

"Okay..." Coraline whispered quietly.

They silently made their way to the door.

"Please don't be mad at me anymore...All I want is for you to get home and be okay..." He said quietly to her, ready to open the door to the portal.

"I was never mad at you, Wybie..." She said with a sad smile on her face... "I wish you could come with me..." She said sadly. "Your the nicest person i've ever met since coming to Oregon..."

Other Wybie had no clue what Oregon was, but he took it as a compliment and blushed a little, if thats possible for a doll. "T-Thank you..."

"I don't want to leave you here with _her..._She'll hurt you, won't she...?" Coraline said quietly.

He nodded, feeling guilty that she was so sad...

She leaned in toward him suddenly, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, to his suprise.

"Thank you, Wybie..." She said with a heavy heart, and he took the que to open to door. She had one last look at him and hesitantly walked out the door into the nothiningness.

_Love forever, love is free,_  
_Let's turn forever you and me,_  
_Windmill, windmill for the land,_  
_Is everybody in?_


End file.
